Generally this invention relates to stents for emplacement within interior body lumens. More particularly, this relates to a combination stent wherein one stent is of a different size than the other stent.
The use of stents to maintain lumens of the body open in order to allow the passage of fluids therethrough, has become quite common. Particularly useful are coronary stents which allow the coronary arteries to be maintained patent even when there are lesions in these arteries due to diseases such as arteriosclerosis. These stents are also useful for such as the aorta or the iliac artery.
One particular area where stents are seen as useful are at the junction of the iliac arteries into the aorta. However, it can be appreciated that due to the difference in diameter between the iliac arteries and the aorta, it would be a complex problem to create a stent which would hold open both the aorta at the junction of the arteries and one or both of the arteries. This invention addresses such a problem.